


Side Effects May Include Drowsiness

by Syntaxeme



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably Not-Quite-Healthy Relationships, Shameless Smut, Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntaxeme/pseuds/Syntaxeme
Summary: Alastor is suffering, as usual, from insomnia. Luckily for him, Angel is happy to provide an 'organic sleep aid'...even if he's not awake to administer it.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	Side Effects May Include Drowsiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have no excuse for this. 😅 Pls read the tags, and quick heads-up that I'm trying to shift the way I write smut for these two, so you'll probably notice the language is a little different from my past stuff. Pls go easy on me, and enjoy!

After having spent most of his time in Hell simply not sleeping, Alastor found it difficult to adjust to Angel’s diurnal schedule. Seeing to hotel business during the day was all well and good, but going to bed afterward? That, he still hadn’t mastered. Yet another night found him lying in bed next to his beau, staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. The blinds were drawn, the room dark and still and silent other than the barest whisper of Angel’s breath. It should’ve been a calming atmosphere, but Alastor remained restless.

He glanced to his side, envying Angel’s ability to sleep through just about anything, and quickly found himself staring. The darkness didn’t much affect his vision, so he could easily see the gentleness of his beau’s expression, the softness of his lips, the vulnerability in his relaxed posture. And he wondered whether tiring himself out might help him to sleep easier. 

He didn’t often have particularly strong feelings about sex or desires for it, but when he did, he was most confident if he knew he was the one calling the shots. When Angel was sleeping, he lost the option of being the pursuer, the instigator, which put Alastor firmly in control of the entire encounter. It was somehow easier for him to be confident in bed when he knew that his beau wasn’t consciously judging his every move. That, combined with the perverse nature of the act, made it more enticing than any other circumstance.

They had discussed this already, of course! He respected Angel far too much to ever violate his trust or his body by taking something that wasn’t offered. The spider had made it clear early on in their relationship that he was ‘up for pretty much anything’ in terms of sex; when Alastor had broached the subject of somnophilia, Angel had teased him a little for the ‘kinky’ request but agreed in no uncertain terms that he was interested. Even since then, Alastor had only mustered the courage to try it a handful of times, and each time, Angel had woken up in the middle of things (likely due to Alastor’s overeager, inexperienced clumsiness). While it was surprisingly nice to enjoy the rest of it together, the change of plans did break the illusion a bit.

Tonight, he decided, he would take his time and do it right. Moving slowly just to be safe, he pressed himself close against Angel’s side, confident that his lips on his beau’s neck and his hand sliding up Angel’s thigh wouldn’t wake him; he was too heavy a sleeper for that.

During their first conversation on the subject, Alastor had asked for some indication of whether Angel was all right with being touched or not on a given night. He didn’t like the idea of assuming it was always fair game and upsetting Angel if he was wrong. Although his beau didn’t seem particularly concerned about that, he still conceded that it was a fair request. “How ‘bout this?” he’d said, squirming out of his panties and making a show of dropping them on the floor beside the bed. “If I go to bed without ‘em, you’ll know I’m up for it.” Alastor had to agree that was a difficult thing to mistake.

So now, as his fingers moved up the side of his beau’s leg and under his scant nightie, he was hoping to find him bare underneath. He would stop otherwise…but there was no denying he’d be disappointed. But he needn’t have worried, as his hand indeed found Angel’s hips naked, and he wet his lips in anticipation. Trying to pace himself, he let his hand wander lightly across the spider’s hipbones and then down, absently feeling out the soft shape of him. He wasn’t wet yet, of course, but his skin was still smooth and warm, and Alastor wanted to explore every inch.

Since he was lying on his back already, Alastor slipped the thin straps of his nightgown off his shoulders and pushed the garment down to expose his chest. While his hand stroked and played with Angel’s soft fur, he leaned down to cover his throat with soft, open-mouthed kisses. Biting was too much of a risk, but he could still leave marks if he was careful about it—and some devious part of him relished the idea of Angel waking the following morning to soreness between his legs and hickeys all over his neck. He remained blissfully oblivious while Alastor took his time about marking him, never stirring in the slightest. The warmth of sleep drenched his body, only making him all the more irresistible. Alastor soon worked his kisses down his beau’s collarbone and chest, then disappeared under the covers to move lower.

Since most of their sexual encounters were largely focused on Angel’s gratification—by Alastor’s choice—he had gotten quite a bit of experience with using his mouth to please his partner. And he’d been surprised at how much he enjoyed doing it. In this case, it served a dual purpose; it would be much easier to fuck his sleeping beau if Angel’s body was already aroused. So he carefully pushed the spider’s legs apart to settle between them and bent down to line Angel’s hips with kisses.

Getting a bit impatient, he quickly took his mouth lower and ran his tongue wetly between Angel’s legs. The spider’s breath caught slightly, and Alastor froze, but when his beau didn’t react otherwise, he assumed it was safe to go on. Running his fingertips lightly up and down Angel’s thigh, he traced the shape of the spider’s lips with his tongue, then closed his lips around Angel’s clit to suck on it. Even beyond making sure his beau was ‘ready’ for him, he genuinely enjoyed doing this, not only physically but psychologically. There was something satisfying in the knowledge that he was pleasing Angel, in feeling him get hotter with unintentional desire. _Even unconscious, he’s putty in my hands._ The smell of him alone as he was getting wet was undeniably exciting.

Dropping his head a bit, Alastor slid his tongue inside his beau and let out a low moan at the taste of him, pushing as deep as he could. Unable to resist, he pulled his tongue out, then pressed his face closer against Angel’s sex and pushed it back in. Then did the same again. And again, slowly tongue-fucking his angelic lover, unsure whether he was doing it for Angel or for himself. Regardless, the feeling of his beau’s heat squeezing and pulsing around his tongue was just too good to pass up without thoroughly enjoying it first.

When he began to hear Angel panting and whimpering in his sleep, he supposed he might be pushing his luck and forced himself to stop. Licking Angel’s wetness off his lips, he watched it drip out of him onto the sheets below and knew he was certainly ready for more. And Alastor himself had gotten so aroused that his loose pajama pants made it impossible to hide.

Moving carefully to avoid jarring Angel, he came back to lie next to his beau and very gently turned him onto his side. He then moved in close behind him, supporting Angel’s body with his own and hoping his beau wouldn’t feel the pounding of his heart through his chest. To his embarrassment, his hands shook slightly from excitement as he managed to tug his pants down a bit and free his throbbing cock.

He’d never gotten much farther than this without waking Angel in his haste. With that in mind, he took a moment for a deep breath to get his lust under control before pressing his hips closer against the spider’s backside so his arousal could slide between Angel’s legs. He didn’t go inside yet, letting Angel’s slick thighs close around him and slowly moving in and out to acclimatize to the pleasure—and there was no small amount of pleasure.

Angel’s body and the ways he used it had always been incredible, even shocking in their efficacy. Even when he wasn’t actively participating, his simply allowing Alastor to use his body had the Radio Demon panting hotly against his shoulder, struggling to keep pacing himself. When his beau shifted and drew away, Alastor went rigid again, afraid he’d gotten too careless in his urgent desire. But Angel just turned halfway onto his stomach and drew one of his legs up toward him. Understandable, considering how long they were. But in this position…

Alastor swallowed hard and wet his lips again, realizing that Angel’s legs being spread that way left him very exposed and, for lack of a better word, inviting. Though he knew it was risky, he crawled closer and positioned himself carefully over his beau to take advantage of how he’d arranged himself. As Alastor started to press inside him—quite easily, as he was already soaked—he had to bite back a groan of satisfaction; this position somehow made Angel tighter than usual.

_Mon beau cher, mon ange sucré…_ He wanted to praise his lover aloud but settled for letting his mind fill with adulations as he slowly started to move. Supporting himself on one hand, he gripped Angel’s hip with the other, as if there were any need to hold him down. He remained right where he was, eyes closed, lips slightly parted as his breathing grew just a bit heavier. No grimace to indicate that he was in pain, no tension that said he was consciously holding his eyes closed. Just a beautiful sleeping angel who trusted Alastor to treat him well. And he intended to do just that.

As he got a little bolder and thrust a little deeper, Alastor let his free hand wander around Angel’s hip and down between his legs. His fingertips were quickly soaked in his beau’s wetness, and he toyed with Angel’s swollen clit while fucking him. By reflex, his insides squeezed tighter around Alastor’s cock, and he let out a soft whine as his oversensitive body was pleased. He needed this desperately without even knowing it himself, which only fed Alastor’s sense of control over the moment. _That’s it, chéri, just let me take care of everything._

The slippery friction was getting to him too. Even if he couldn’t do it quickly or as hard as he would’ve liked, the perfection of Angel’s body and his mounting whimpers provided all the satisfaction Alastor needed to make up for it. He leaned down the little that was necessary to press his lips to the back of Angel’s neck, keeping up his rhythm of dragging out every slow thrust and making sure it was as deep as possible. His fingers between Angel’s legs, however, moved faster, stroking and rubbing in exactly the way the spider liked. Alastor wasn’t sure whether he could make his beau cum in his sleep, but he was intent on finding out. After all, seeing the way Angel responded to his treatment was half the fun.

The spider mumbled something unintelligible and squirmed a bit where he lay, likely starting to stir from sleep with all this stimulation. Still, unless he explicitly asked, Alastor had no plans to stop. The wordless sound from Angel’s lips seemed to hold a question, so Alastor planted a kiss on his cheek and purred, “Hush now, cher, I’ve got you. Be a good boy and cum for me, hm?” Under other circumstances, there was no way he would’ve let those words pass his lips for fear of humiliating himself—but at the moment, it seemed safe enough.

Whether Angel actually heard him or not made no difference, as his body was already so worked up that he had little choice. With just a little more coaxing from Alastor’s fingers, he surrendered to an orgasm, his fingers curling on the sheets beneath him, his insides twitching and tightening. Seeing him cum while barely conscious was an interesting change from his usual response. There was no dramatic arching of his back; no cries of _fuck yes_ or _give it to me, Daddy_ ; no performative moans of supplication. Instead, there was just his voice panting and gasping softly in time with the rhythmic squeezing of his muscles, his hips reflexively pressing back for more, his eyelids fluttering blearily.

Seeing and feeling the helpless honesty in his reaction, Alastor couldn’t bring himself to hold back anymore. He thrust harder, faster, turning Angel’s breathless whining higher and louder for the few seconds it took him to get what he needed and cum deep inside his lover with a rough growl of pleasure. It might have been purely psychological, but this time was even more satisfying than all the ones past, and he stayed buried inside his beau for several long seconds to enjoy every moment of it.

“Al?” Angel mumbled at length, sleepily glancing back over his shoulder and reminding Alastor that he hadn’t _quite_ gotten off (so to speak) scot-free. Noticing Angel’s body trembling slightly, he was sure to be careful when he pulled out to avoid hurting his very accommodating beau.

“You’re all right, mon ange,” he said gently, lying down at Angel’s side to pull him into an embrace. The spider relaxed easily into his arms and didn’t protest when Alastor kissed him, meeting the gesture lazily with his tongue and a weak moan. When they parted, his lips were curved into a sweet, drowsy smile. “I’m sorry for waking you. Go ahead and go back to sleep.”

“Mm.” Between Alastor holding him and the satisfying exhaustion that came with sex, he clearly didn’t see a need to argue. Just as he was told, he curled up against Alastor’s chest, and within only a minute or so, he was fully relaxed and breathing deeply again. The Radio Demon couldn’t help but wonder whether Angel had been conscious enough to remember this later or simply lingered just on the edge of wakefulness long enough to speak to him for a moment. He would find out in the morning, he was sure.

In the meantime, they both deserved some rest…right after he cleaned Angel up with his tongue and made him cum just one more time. After all that, there was no doubt he’d have a good night’s sleep. 


End file.
